Shattered Mirror of A Broken Reality
by Dexal
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless. .:Oneshot:. Ritsuka awakens in the middle of a spell battle by the desperate cries of Soubi. Resting at his apartment he awakens in a dream. Now any time he closes his eyes he finds himself trapped in a new reality.


Shattered mirror of a broken reality

_Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless_

_What is this place? _Thought Ritsuka running down the alleyway of an old deserted town.

"Soubi!!!" He called out, his voice seeming to echo far off in the distance.

Ritsuka ran as fast as he could into a small tunnel below a bridge, swiftly searching through the darkness, the lonely abyss.

"Soubi!!!" He repeated, but there came no reply.

"Soubi, how, how come you can't hear my call anymore, how could you ignore me at a time like this when he's after me!!!"

_Wait…._Thought the boy, stopping to take a quick glance behind him.

_Who's chasing after me? Am, Am I dreaming? No, but this, it seems so real… Soubi…._ Thought the boy, his mind storming with aggravation and confusion.

"Ritsuka…." Replied a familiar voice.

"Soubi?" Answered Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka I'm here wake up!" Yelled Soubi panic stricken.

"What…. But I am awake…"Replied Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka! Don't leave me, please wake up!!!!"Encouraged Soubi.

"Soubi, I can hear your voice but I can't find you please come find me…"

"Ritsuka you have to be strong for me, open your eyes they're coming!"

Ritsuka's eyes quickly blinked then slowly opened, his vision slowly returning to him.

"Ritsuka!"Yelled Soubi.

"Ugh, I'm okay Soubi," Replied Ritsuka reaching up to stroke the heavy chains that bound his neck… A red puddle of blood rippling as the droplets added to it.

"You must fight Ritsuka I know it's hard but we can beat them, have faith!"

"I, I do Soubi just hurry."Gasped Ritsuka, struggling against the heavy chains.

"HA-HA, SO THIS IS THE NOTORIOUS LOVELESS, HOW STRONG YOU ARE, NOT!" Cheered the young dark headed child.

"Soubi, do me a favor… Kill them… They're starting to really piss me off." Hissed Ritsuka.

Soubi's furry quickly added to the malicious animosity of the fight, a murderous intent seeping from his pores.

"With what transgressions you have committed may you soon be consumed by your own hate, your own furry, let the light of this life's glory strike you down!" Chanted Soubi.

Suddenly a bright light showed clearly through the darkness, shooting towards the opposing sacrifice, his fighter unit quickly intercepting the commencing blow.

The chains around Ritsuka's neck completely disappeared as he remanded on the floor, replenishing the oxygen that his body clearly lacked.

"Soubi." He whispered his voice hoarse.

"Ritsuka….." Replied Soubi, lifting the boy into his arms and carrying him off into the night.

As they arrived home Soubi gently sat Ritsuka on the bed, his wounds slightly bleeding.

"Ritsuka, I'm, I'm so sorry… I couldn't protect you." Stated Soubi, bowing his head down in defeat.

"Soubi, It's, it's not your fault just let me," He sighed.

"Let me rest for awhile… Okay?"

"Alright, let me dress your wounds first."

Ritsuka didn't even notice as Soubi quickly and speechlessly stitched up the cut around his small thy. Ritsuka and Soubi had been in many battles since the reappearance of Seimei and his new fighter unit but it wasn't until after they began to run that the battles became even worse; especially after the captivity of Yuiko who he no longer kept contact with.

"Alright, you're all stitched up, try not to move too much... Rest well, goodnight…"Whispered Soubi, gently kissing his forehead as he turned off the light and left the room.

_Huh?_ Thought the boy as he opened his eyes to see his old bedroom, the sanctuary of his mother's house.

_How, how did I get here?_ Wondered the boy.

"Ritsuka," called a familiar voice.

"It's time to get up."

_Se… Seimei _

"Ritsuka did you hear me I said it's time to get up." Replied Seimei, quickly peeking his head around the door to smile at the still child.

"Seimei… What, what are you doing here?!" Hollered the boy.

"Ritsuka what are you talking about I live here."Replied Seimei, his voice softer than the softest symphony.

"No, you don't live here you're lying, you don't live here anymore and neither do I…"

"Ritsuka, are, are you feeling okay?" Asked Seimei his voice reflecting his concern as he gradually walked over beside the bed to check Ritsuka's temperature.

"Don't touch me!!!" Hissed the boy.

"Ritsuka calm down I'm just trying to check your temperature, sheesh what's wrong with you today!"

"You're what's wrong!" Yelled Ritsuka as Seimei left the room.

Ritsuka drowsily got up from the bed, staggering to the bathroom.

"What the, what the hell!!!" He screamed.

"Ritsuka, Ritsuka what's wrong." Asked Seimei, profusely knocking on the door.

"Nothing just go away!" Screamed Ritsuka, gazing into the mirror at a past life, a part of himself that no longer existed…

"Ritsuka, I, I don't understand what's the matter with you?" Asked Seimei.

Ritsuka opened the door, his eyes piercing up at Seimei as he coldly replied-

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!!!"

"Ritsuka, stop it, you're acting like a child, why are you acting so misbehaved?"

"Ask me that again and so help me god!"

"Ritsuka…" Whispered a feminine voice form the hallway, gradually trailing towards the door.

Ritsuka froze in fear.

"m-mother…."

Ritsuka gazed up at the face of his older brother, his eyes glimmering with the infectious horror.

"OH, hey mother…" Stated Seimei, greeting his mother at the door with a casual wave.

"Ritsuka, why are you yelling at your older brother… You know that he's just trying to help you."

Ritsuka kept his head down, his neko ears lay back against his head, his body quivering with fear.

"I'm sorry mother, I just, I don't feel that well that's all."

"Well don't treat your brother that way, my Ritsuka never treated his brother that way."

"Yes…. I'm sorry."Replied Ritsuka solomly.

"It's alright mother, I think Ritsuka's just having a bad morning, he does has a slight fever. I thinks it's best if he just goes back to bed."

"Alright, Ritsuka you heard your older brother go get dressed for bed."She stated as she turned and walked back downstairs.

"Thank you…." Whispered Ritsuka, his head still directed to the ground.

"It's alright, go back to bed, rest…." Replied Seimei, gripping his brother by the shoulders to pull him in for a hug.

_Don't touch me!!!_Ritsuka screamed in his mind, his skin crawling with repulsion.

"Goodnight." Said Ritsuka as he closed his bedroom door behind him.

"Goodnight dear Ritsu-chan…" Replied Seimei.

Ritsuka crawled under the warm bed covers, trembling with more than just anxiousness and anxiety but severe fear…. The fear of loosing himself again, the fear that his worst enemies lay in the room next to him, and the fear that he might loose the one thing that was once dear to him.

_Seimei……_Thought Ritsuka as he once again drifted off to sleep.

"Ritsuka…"

"Huh, Soubi?" Asked Ritsuka sitting up from his bed to rub his drowsy eyes.

"Finally, haha, you've slept for days…"

"Yeah, I, I guess I was dreaming."Replied Ritsuka.

"Yeah I guess so. Well hurry up and get dressed Seimei is waiting for us outside."

"SEIMEI!!!"Screamed Ritsuka his eyes stricken with anger.

"What?" Asked Soubi bewildered.

"What in the hell is he-" His voice trailed off as a dark figure approached the door, his shadow casting upon the floor from the small crack underneath the door.

"Ritsuka what in the heck is wrong with you…? You're brother's come all this way to come and visit you couldn't you show the least bit of decency."

"How could you talk like that Soubi, after he betrayed you too." Shirked Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka… I know he left us here while he went off to college but you shouldn't hold a grudge against him just because he left us here to fend for each other." Stated Soubi, casually leaning up against his dresser.

"No- I, I don't want to see him."Stated Ritsuka, staring at the shadow as it disappeared, the sound of footsteps gradually leaving the stairway.

"Ritsuka how selfish of you…. Aren't you feeling well?" Replied Soubi.

"No, I'm," Ritsuka Sighed.

"I guess I'm not."

"Well then go back to bed, I can't stand this attitude you've developed all of a sudden… Treating your brother so cruely."

"Just leave Soubi…."Replied Ritsuka, turning over, attempting to block out the noise, drifting off to sleep once more.

Hours past as Ritsuka slept, dreaming of a nightmare that would never end. Wishing for nothing more than an eternal rest but regretting the consideration of actually ending his life, to leave Soubi in such a vile purgatory would be fowl, cruel.

Suddenly his mind was set adrift with a tremendous blow.

"I'll teach you to back talk me that way you vile wretch!!!!" Screamed Ritsuka's mother…

Another hard blow to the side of the face.

"Mother, please…." Begged Ritsuka as he sat up to face his thrashing mother.

_Another Episode…. Soubi!!!! Thought Ritsuka, the screams echoing inside of his mind, his body, his soul. _

"Where is my Ritsuka, what have you done with him!!!!" She shirked, thrashing his face with painful blows.

"Mother, Mother please…" Fumbled Ritsuka as he tried to crawl away from her, but he was held back. Then blackout, nothing, not a sound; until he awoke once more, holding in his hand a knife soiled with wet dripping blood, his mother's mangled body sprawled across the floor.

"Mo-Mother!!!!" Shriked Ritsuka, slamming to his knees to check his mother's pulse.

"Ritsuka…" Stated Soubi who appeared behind him.

"Soubi… I, I didn't mean to…" Cried Ritsuka, rushing to him to throw his arms around his waist.

"Oh Ritsuka…" Stated Soubi, gently stroking the top of his head.

"Soubi…. I, what have I done."Whispered Ritsuka reluctantly.

"I'm sorry Ritsuka…" Stated Soubi, a lonely tear running off his face as he plunged the dagger through his heart, the pain worse than a thousand deaths, not only the physical but the pain of a heartbreaking betrayal.

"S-Soubi…." Whispered Ritsuka his body slowly became limp.

"Ritsuka, Ritsuka, hurry he's coming!!!!" Screamed Soubi, his voice panic stricken.

"S-Soubi?" Asked Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka you've got to wake up he's coming…" Hollered Soubi, his voice trailing off as though it were an echo.

Ritsuka gradually opened his eyes, his surroundings around him set ablaze; Soubi bent down in front of him, encouraging him to get up. He tried with all his might to get to his feet, struggling to lift himself up onto his elbows and knees but restricted by the heavily binding chains.

"HAHA!!!! SO THIS IS MY BROTHER, THE ALL POWERFUL LOVELESS?!" Jeered Seimei.

"Ritsuka, I'm, I'm sorry..."Replied Soubi, looking down in defeat at the face of his gradually fading sacrifice.

"Soubi...."Replied Ritsuka.

"We Withdrawl."

"No, You're not going to run away this time!!! Soubi!!! SOUBI!!!!!" Hollered Seimei rage blazing in his eyes.

Ritsuka sat up in his bed, his body aching from the black and blue bruises completely coveting different parts of his body.

"What, What happened?"Asked Ritsuka, looking at the black and blue splotches.

"You don't remember do you?" Replied Soubi, hiding in the shadowy corner of the room.

"S-Soubi..."

"You were put under a spell then bound... I, I couldn't protect you, I'm sorry."

"Soubi it, it wasn't your fault... It's mine. My body has become much stronger but my mind still lingers on the reality that he is my brother. A broken mirror of a shattered reality..."

"What were you dreaming about anyways, what did he show you..."Asked Soubi.

"Nothing important, at least not now anyways..."

_I'm sorry I can't tell you Soubi. I trust you with all my being but those thoughts, they're sacred to me though they were the intentions of a melevolent creature, they're safe in my mind, mine to keep... My broken mirror of a shattered reality.... _Thought Ritsuka staring absent-mindedly at the ceiling.

_Someday we shall be free...._


End file.
